


Пробуждение

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Fantasy, First Time, Group Sex, Multi, Mythology References, Vampires, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Глубоко-глубоко в лесу, куда даже животные боялись заходить, стоял камень. Его не поднять ни силой пятидесяти мужчин, ни магией. Он там стоял уже пять столетий.





	1. Chapter 1

Глубоко-глубоко в лесу, куда даже животные боялись заходить, стоял камень. Его не поднять ни силой пятидесяти мужчин, ни магией. Он там стоял уже пять столетий. Но вдруг он рассыпался в пыль, и земля под ним провалилась вниз. Что-то зашуршало в стороне, а дальше поднялся сухой и холодный ветер. — Старшей сестре это не понравится. Из образовавшегося прохода поднялась дриада и скинула плед на землю. — Что там, сестра? — спросила ее соплеменница, выходя из транса. — Там, — указала первая девушка на проход, — на гранитном постаменте лежит мертвый эльф, а саван готов вот-вот рассыпаться. — Ну, а что тут такого? — дриада направилась к деревне, едва касаясь травы. — Еще один эльфийский склеп. Уже пора перестать удивляться. — Проблема в том, что, — напарница улыбнулась, — в его теле нет ни капли крови. Он молод, и его тело не разлагается, хотя он, наверное, лежит здесь уже достаточно давно… — Магия. Эльфы любят такое… — … и эти клыки… Первая дриада серьезно посмотрела на спутницу. — Надо рассказать, — кивнула она, и они вместе побежали в деревню. — Какая скукотища! — Фиона даже перегнулась через окно башни, чтобы разглядеть, что творилось снаружи. — Осторожнее, дорогая, — откликнулась ее подруга Брин, которая возилась с ретортами. — Ты же не хочешь выпасть из окна, верно? — Может, и хочу… Это хоть как-то развеселит меня! — Фиона повернулась и фыркнула. — Успокойся, — Брин, не отрываясь, продолжала сортировать склянки разных размеров, форм и содержанием. — Если у нас еще нет заказов, то это не повод для депрессии. В комнату, шелестя короткой юбкой, вошла Беатрис. — Если вам скучно, почему бы не спуститься вниз? — она улыбнулась. — А что там? — Фиона тут же встала. — Увидишь, — Беатрис развернулась и поманила девушек за собой. Когда они все трое спустились, к башне как раз подходили. — Что за… Беатрис подняла руку. — Что вас привело сюда, дочери леса? — волшебница сделала шаг вперед. — Ни что, а кто! — воскликнула дриада, всюду разбрасывая осиновые листья. Волшебницы переглянулись. Из–за спин дриад выехала повозка, запряженная четверкой диких лошадей. Они тянули что-то, отдаленно напоминающее телегу. Она была грубо сколочена и, казалось, что уже давно отжила свой век. — Вроде, эльфы, — начала Брин, завидя мертвенно бледное тело эльфа, — по вашей части. — Но не эльфы–вампиры, находящиеся в спячке! — похоже, осиновая дриада была среди них главной. — Вампир, говоришь? — Беатрис задумчиво погладила свой подбородок двумя пальцами. — Случайно склеп рядом не появился? Дриады только молча кивнули на это. — Фиона, Брин, — Беатрис повернулась к ним, любопытно рассматривающим вампира, — поднимайте его наверх. Займемся этим. Девушки только уныло кивнули и начали колдовать. — Мы об этом позаботимся, — Беатрис слегка наклонила голову. Две волшебницы и левитирующий во сне вампир скрылись в башне. Беатрис тоже хотела пойти за ними, но заметила, что перед входом осталась только одна дриада. Судя по ярко-зеленному оттенку ее кожи, она была еще очень молода. — Чего ты хочешь? — Беатрис улыбнулась ей. — Я бы хотела узнать, что вы будете делать с ним, — дриада робко подошла к волшебнице. — А ты любопытная, — Беатрис поднялась по лестнице. — Хорошо, я покажу. Пошли. Дриада, еле касаясь земли, прошмыгнула за ней.

***

— Зачем вы раздеваетесь? — дриада села на указанный стул. — Потому что, — Брин, сняла с себя нижнее белье, — любое сильное волшебство уничтожает все, на что оно не направленно. А ты знаешь, сколько стоит это платье?! Все волшебницы были как на подбор — узкие плечи, округлые бедра, длинные стройные ноги, плоский живот, упругая красивая грудь. Девушки различались только цветом волос и размером груди. У Фионы была самая большая грудь из всех трех и длинные каштановые волосы, достающие ей до бедер. Брин поправила свои локоны цвета красного дерева, щекочущие ее высокую грудь, и обняла Беатрис, которая что-то готовила на столе, за плечи. — Мы будем его оживлять? — промурлыкала она. — Вампиры мертвые, и их уже не оживишь никакой магией, — хмыкнула Беатрис. — Мы будем пробуждать его ото сна. — А тебе не холодно? — Фиона подошла к дриаде. Она слегка поежилась, скрывая свою наготу. — Нет, я же дитя природы, — она откинула назад свои пряди цвета молодой травы и старалась не смотреть на голых девушек. Было странно, но вид их идеальных тел смущал ее. Беатрис полила себя и остальных волшебниц маслом, и после этого они встали вокруг вампира и начали что-то выпевать. Дриада смотрела на все это, широко раскрыв глаза и даже не моргая. Потоки магической силы вращались вокруг девушек, и, постепенно сгущаясь и переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, соединялись в вампире. Его тело слегка дрожало, но больше ничего не происходило. Все закончилось очень неожиданно. Дриада даже не поняла. Волшебницы обессилено осели на каменный пол, и только одна Беатрис подошла к вампиру на неверных ногах. Как будто почувствовав это, мужчина, только что бездыханно лежащий, встал и поправил свою рубашку. Он окинул комнату взглядом и слегка наклонил голову. — Дамы, — его бархатный баритон прокатился по комнате. — Иллиан, правая рука короля вампиров, — Беатрис улыбнулась. — Но вы не те старушки, которым я поручал спрятать меня, — вампир подошел к Беатрис почти вплотную. — К сожалению, после того, как они тебя спрятали, им пришлось уйти отсюда. В поисках тебя солдаты императора сожги и лес и ту башню. И только через пять сотен лет, когда лес полностью восстановился, твою гробницу нашли. — Пять сотен, — Иллиан прижал к себе Беатрис и провел пальцами по ее щеке. — Думаю, эти старые кошелки рассказали вам, что мне понадобится от вас, когда я проснусь. Беатрис вздрогнула, когда Иллиан облизнул ее шею и, сильно схватив за ягодицу, начал ее мять в своих руках. Но она и не думала убегать. — А мы не против, — Беатрис положила руки на его пояс. — Полвека мужика не было в этих краях. Две другие волшебницы взяли Иллиана за руки. — Скучно коротать одинокие вечера трем девушкам, — Фиона улыбнулась и прижалась своей грудью к руке Иллиана. — Я весь ваш, дамы, — вампир улыбнулся. — Но только не здесь, — Беатрис выскользнула из рук вампира и, качая бедрами, прошла к входу. — Наверху есть отличная кровать. Вампир продолжал улыбаться, когда его вывели на лестницу и дальше в комнату. — И ты с нами, — Брин мягко обняла дриаду, которая уже хотела спуститься вниз. — Но… — Обещаю, ты получишь невообразимое удовольствие, — Брин сомкнула руки на груди у ребенка природы. Та вздрогнула, но все же послушно поднялась по лестнице.


	2. Chapter 2

Вампира мягко швырнули на кровать, и Фиона с Беатрисс сели на пол между его ног. Брин подвела дриаду к Иллиану и сама села по другую сторону. Он хищно улыбнулся, когда Фиона начала расшнуровывать его брюки, и снял с себя рубашку. Дриада покрылась мурашками, когда вампир положил руку ей на талию.  
— Ммм… какой большой! — Фиона взяла член в руку. — Все-таки давно у меня не было мужчины. Я уже и забыла, каково это!  
Беатрис провела по члену языком от основания и до самой головки.  
— Но вы, надеюсь, ничего не забыли, — Иллиан усмехнулся, проведя рукой по спине Брин и спускаясь ниже, к ее влагалищу. Дриада не двигалась в объятиях вампира, а, когда он нежно провел подушечками пальцев по ее спине, она попыталась вырваться. Брин прижалась грудью к вампиру и прикусила его за ухо. Не смотря на долгий сон и слабость, он прижал девушку природы ближе к себе, так, что ее макушка упиралась в его шею. Рука вампира замерла на животе дриады.  
— Отпустите меня, — пролепетала она.  
— Ни за что, — вампир развел половые губы дриады указательным и безымянным пальцами, а средним начал ласкать клитор. — Я никогда не пробовал кровь дриады, надо же когда-то начать.  
Он поцеловал ее в макушку, но сразу же услышал недовольный стон Брин.  
— Иллиан, — она надула губы и резко повернула голову к себе, — не отвлекайся.  
Волшебница страстно поцеловала его и грязно застонала, когда он ввел в нее один палец. Ее подруги не отставали. Фиона умело ласкала член вампира, не забывая при этом доставлять удовольствие и Беатрис. Она уступила своей подруге, та облизнула головку и взяла ее в рот. Фиона тем временем провела языком вдоль ствола члена. Но Иллиан, видимо, не хотел ласки — он оторвался от тела дриады и, уже свободной рукой схватив Беатрис за волосы, грубо насадил на свой член. Та недовольно застонала, но начала медленно двигать головой, постепенно ускоряясь. Уже были слышны непристойные шлепки и чваканье. Потом она, тяжело дыша, уступила место Фионе, которая сразу же начала быстро двигаться, останавливаясь, чтобы глубоко заглотнуть член. Иллиан продолжил ласкать дриаду, и она вместе с Брин застонали в голос, когда вампир увеличил темп. В этот момент Беатрис повалила его на кровать. Его длинные черные волосы рассыпались по красному шелку.  
— Ты что-то придумала? — вампир улыбнулся и притянул ее к себе, прекращая ласкать девушек.  
— Тебе не хватает наших ласк? — волшебница улыбнулась и укусила его шею.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне нужно, — Иллиан улыбнулся и, обнажив острые клыки, с легкостью прокусил белоснежную кожу Беатрис. Та вскрикнула.  
Он слизнул выступившую кровь и улыбнулся, показав клыки.  
— Может, позже? После всего этого? — спросила Беатрис слегка дрожащим голосом. — Потом ты возьмешь то, что тебе нужно.  
Мужчина только слегка пожал плечами.  
— Поменяйтесь местами, — сказал Иллиан таким тоном, что девушки не смели противиться.  
«Вот он, Иллиан, правая рука Короля вампиров», — подумала Беатрис, присаживаясь справа от вампира.  
— Я никогда этого не делала, — дриада покраснела, опустив взгляд, и после небольшой паузы добавила. — Ну, с мужчинами…  
Брин хмыкнула и облизала член, а потом взяла его в рот и начала медленно двигаться, набирая темп. Вампир же ласкал двух других волшебниц, но потом резко сел и поднял Брин к себе на колени. Та, не мешкая, уперлась руками в широкие мужские плечи и насадилась на член Иллиана. Она протяжно застонала, когда он полностью вошел в нее. Вампир направлял ее, ускоряясь до тех пор, пока стоны девушки не перешли в высокие отрывистые всхлипы. Она, зажмурившись, сжала член вампира и закричала. В этот момент Иллиан вонзил свои клыки в ее ладную шейку, и, пока Брин кончала, в конвульсиях дергаясь всем телом, вдоль ее спины побежала тонкая струйка крови. Она со вздохом рухнула вниз, как только Иллиан вышел из нее, и, обняв дриаду, глубоко поцеловала ее. Их груди соприкоснулись, приобретая более сексуальную форму. Вампир усадил Фиону на себя и, так же доведя ее до оргазма, укусил. Она начала сопротивляться, но он только глубже вошел в нее. Девушка в порыве расцарапала его спину и после этого присоединилась к Брин с дриадой.  
Настал черед Беатрис. Она сама залезла на Иллиана, и он вошел в нее. Главная волшебница не издала ни звука, когда Иллиан довел ее до оргазма. Было только видно, как каждая мышца ее спины напряглась, а на спине Иллиана появились красные следы. Когда клыки вошли в шею Беатрис, с ее губ сорвался тихий, еле слышный короткий стон.  
— Ну, а тебя я оставил на десерт, — сказав это, Иллиан поднял к себе на колени дриаду. — Ты же меня не разочаруешь, верно?  
Дриада была покрыта вся странными красновато–коричневыми пятнами. Видимо, так дриады краснели. Она дольше всех выдержала темп Иллиана. На его лице выступила испарина, когда он все-таки услышал высокий стон. Он вонзил свои клыки в ее зелено–коричневую шею.


	3. Chapter 3

Фиона сладко потянулась и снова легла на широкую грудь вампира.  
— Как же все-таки хорош секс с мужчиной! — она вздохнула и устроилась удобнее.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я тебя плохо удовлетворяла? — Брин нахмурила лоб и прижалась им к подруге. Та только рассмеялась. — Кстати, Трис, ты нам не расскажешь, почему мы должны были пробудить его? И почему он заснул?  
— Нехорошо говорить о человеке, когда он все еще присутствует рядом, — вампир, мертвенно бледная кожа которого приобрела живой оттенок, мягко улыбнулся и погладил по голове уже заснувшую на своем левом плече дриаду.  
Брин показала ему язык.  
— Думаю, Иллиан все сам разъяснит, — Беатрис сонно посмотрела на подругу.  
Иллиан оторвался от поцелуя с Фионой и хмыкнул.  
— Наверное, — он пожал плечами. — Помните тех старушек, кто передал вам силу?  
Они кивнули.  
— Их предшественницы, которые жили пятьсот лет назад, во время той войны людей и вампиров…  
— Кстати, — Фиона прервала вампира, за что была удостоена его недовольного взгляда. — С чего она началась? В книгах никто этого не описал.  
— И это правильно, потому что и вампиры и люди тогда были не очень разумными, — Иллиан улыбнулся. — А началась она с того, что один любвеобильный вампир, нет, не я, — сразу же ответил вампир на их настороженные взгляды, — занялся любовью с дочерью правившего тогда короля. Но, вследствие хорошей акустики замка, король узнал об этом и выгнал этого подростка, почти полностью вырезав их род за ночь, — Иллиан скривился. — Когда мы начали выяснять, в чем же было дело, король еще сильнее разгневался и убил нашего посланника.  
— Помню, — Беатрис улыбнулась, — кто-то из видных лекарей сказал, что после обследования тела короля нашел следы нектара рошенгоского цветка.  
— Так вот в чем дело, — Иллиан улыбнулся и погладил Беатрис по голове. — Как помню, этот нектар ядовит, и первым признаком отравления является расстройство нервной системы. Как следствие — беспричинная ярость и быстрые смены настроения. Тогда сказали, что он умер от отравления именно этим цветком… Но начали его травить еще задолго до смерти, — Иллиан рассмеялся.  
— Так что дальше было? — Фиона слегка укусила вампира за палец.  
— После этого и началась война. И все обиды, что накопились у простого и непростого люда на вампиров, выплеснулись наружу, — вампир вздохнул. — Меня и короля преследовали днем и ночью. После полугодичного преследования мы приняли решение, что всем вампирам следует заснуть на несколько десятилетий, а лучше столетий. А нам, королю, мне и еще дюжине высших вампиров пришлось обратиться к таким волшебницам, как вы. Потому что такие сильные вампиры не могут просто заснуть и проснуться сами. И нашим слабым телам нужна была поддержка и защита.  
— Твоей защитой был этот неприступный лес с дриадами, которые сами боялись войти на твою равнину? — Брин улыбнулась.  
— Да, угадала. Они могли войти только раз в сто лет, — Иллиан зевнул. — Такой промежуток поставили те волшебницы.  
— Наверное, поэтому каждые сто лет лес окутывал мертвецкий холод, да? — сонно пробормотала дриада.  
— Наверное… А почему вы только сейчас меня вытащили?  
— Пятьсот лет назад этот лес полностью выжгли. Он восстановился только через полторы сотни лет, а дриады поселились в нем только спустя семьдесят лет. Потом они просто не замечали, как этот камень двигался.  
Иллиан фыркнул и зевнул.  
— Простите, дамы, — он закрыл глаза и расслабился.  
Через несколько минут девушки услышали его медленное равномерное дыхание.  
— Слишком много крови выпил, — Беатрис улыбнулась и, зевнув, решила последовать его примеру.


End file.
